


Catch me if you can

by UltimateGhoster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boy x boy, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Malec, Sizzy - Freeform, clace, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGhoster/pseuds/UltimateGhoster
Summary: Alec isn't very good at being social, Magnus is quite the opposite.After Magnus' girlfriend is found cheating on him Izzy convinces him to through a getting over it party, whilst she tries to convince her brother that going to a party hosted his crush.Alec really doesn't want to go to this party, but maybe if he could have one night and no one would no it was him, that might be ok...Loosely based off of CinderellaAll rights go to Casandra Claire except for the plot which is of our own though it may be similar to some others.





	1. Chapter 1

Laughter filled the room as a crumpled ball of paper flew in an arc and landed on the head of a boy sitting quietly reading. He barely looked up, too engrossed in his book, sea blue eyes skimming the pages. A blonde-haired boy hooted and threw his hands in the air, bringing a round of cheers on from the on looking crowd. They clapped and patted him on the back, cheering and catcalling at the other boy, who seemed entirely oblivious to the entire situation. A silvery laugh soared through the air and suddenly the room fell silent. Standing in the doorway to the classroom, a stunning curvy girl with raven black hair leant against the frame, arms crossed. A mischievous grin whipped across her face, as her dark brown eyes scanned the room, starting with the blonde boy, and eventually resting on the other, still hunched over his book. Eyes flashing, she advanced toward the centre of the group, the crowd parting before her. Her black six-inch heels clicked on the floor, a black mini skirt dancing round her thighs. The crowd of onlookers watched silently, captivated by her beauty and the danger she radiated.

Finally, she reached the centre of the group where the blonde boy stood smirking. Even with her heels she was a few inches shorter than him, her eyes level with his nose. The boy spoke first, the words spilling out of his mouth like honey over rocks, his British accent moulding every word to perfection "Izzy! Looking as beautiful as ever I see."

The girl, Izzy, gently stroked the boys cheek with her hand, "Aww. Sebastian."  Mockingly she patted his cheek. "In your dreams, handsome."

Izzy spun, her wavy black hair flying behind her, and made her way over to the other boy, still hunched over his book. Delicately she sat herself on the edge of his table, and leant back on her hands, craning her head back. The boy gave no indication that he even knew she was there. Swiftly he flipped the page, his cold blue eyes almost drinking in every word off the page. Rolling her head round, Izzy stared at the boy with a look of obvious contempt and cleared her throat. The boy sighed and, without even looking at the girl perched in front of him, again turned the page in an obvious 'what do you want' kind of way.

"Isabelle," he said, sounding bored.

"Alec," she replied, drawing out the name.

"What do you want?" Alec said, his tone even and non-conversational. With another deep sigh he flipped the page, though his eyes no longer scanned the page, but rested, waiting for her reply.

"I want you to get your head out of this boring old book and go and have some fun," she turned her head back to the crowd of people surrounding Sebastian who was grinning crookedly, another wadded up piece of paper in his hand, "away from these jerks."

Finally, Alec tore his eyes away from his book, exasperation etched into his face, "This is not some "boring old book". This is the Art of Quantum Mechanics. And," his hand suddenly lashed out, plucking the ball of paper that had been sailing through the air, aimed at his head, "I don't need your protection." Slamming his book shut, he got up and headed for the door, expertly tossing the crushed ball into the bin as he went.

"Alec!" Izzy called after him as she got up to follow him. She raced down the corridor after him, her six-inch heels sounding like gunshots against the cool hard floor. Catching up to him, she grabbed his arm and whirled him round.

"What." He said curtly, pulling away from her. She craned her head up to him, staring into his blue eyes with her large brown ones.

"Alec by the angle live a little. Get your head out of those damn books and have some fun!" she cried grabbing him by his shoulders and holding him there in a vice like grip.

"You are my little sister, don't tell me what to do." He broke away from her and continued down the corridor. Jogging a little, Izzy caught up with him, walking intently next to him.

"All I'm saying is you are so boring sometimes. Honestly, it's like someone sucked all the fun out of you with a straw. The only time I ever see even a shred of emotion from you is when you are around M-"

Alec spun round, so quickly he was almost a blur. His eyes sparked and crackled like electricity and the muscles in his jaw contracted slightly. "Izzy," he said warningly.

She folded her arms and stared up at him stared at him, one dark eyebrow raised. "What? Alec its fine. It's fine to like Ma-"

"What the hell is wrong with you Izzy?" he hissed through his teeth, "You can't just go around yelling that I'm- that I- I mean, you just- Someone might hear you and think it's true." his words caught in his mouth. Quickly he looked round the corridor, checking that no one was in sight. "Izzy, I know that as my little sister you feel that it is your sacred duty to make my life a living hell. But seriously. Keep it in check. If Mom or Dad were to ever find out, especially because- well, you know- I take it you like having me around the house."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Oh my god Alec you are so overreacting."

"Overreacting? Overreacting! We are talking about the same people, here right?" Alec drew a sharp breath, rubbing his forehead with his hand, the dark bags under his eyes made his face look hollow.

"Alec, when was the last time you looked in a mirror?" she cast a worried look at her brother, scanning his pale face, his high cheekbones adding to the illusion that he was slowly becoming Dracula, only with less hair-gel. Something she was quick to point out.

"Really Izzy?" he smirked. Only his sister, he thought. "It's my natural good looks."

"Oh my god you are turning into Jace." She clutched at his arm and swooned, "Oh Jace your beauty take me with you my handsome prince. I could never live without you. For I am but a poor maiden in need of a dashing knight to sweep me off my feet." She let out a distressed sigh and fell into her brother's arms in the most dramatic fashion possible.

Alec shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Sorry sis, but maidens aren't really my department. But hit me up with a handsome prince any day."

"Now if you could just do that around other people," Izzy began.

"No thanks, I think I'll leave the swooning maidens to Jace" He seized his bag off the floor and swung it across his body.

Izzy grabbed her bag as well, rolling her eyes, "You know what I mean."

Alec started walking off down the corridor.

"Hey so there's this party!"

"Izzy," he said in a warning tone.

She laughed and headed off in the opposite direction. "You know you love me!"

"You know I do. Raziel help me." laughing he threw open the doors at the end of the corridor and stepped outside, the cool air catching in his spiky black hair. Grinning to himself he headed towards his class, the sun shining through the white clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

 The day went quickly, a grey faded blur of classes, extensive notes, and droning professors. Heavy bags, filled with thick textbooks, banging against sore legs, leaving bruises. Sore eyes and aching hands.

 

Well, that was Alec's day at least.

 

Izzy, on the other hand, went about the entire day with a massive dark red smile. Her bag was stylish and comfortable, one of her many Gucci bags, a lovely deep magenta matching her lipstick. Of course, her lipstick matched her bag, it was Izzy. It felt like a feather in the crook of her arm, the bright colourful files in it seemingly weightless. All her classes were, in her mind, fascinating and completely essential. First, there was Business, Izzy gave an elaborate presentation on the slow increase of women in the work place and why there were few women in top positions. Next, as always, was Chemistry, Izzy had bedazzled her lab coat and her name was neatly embroidered in hot pink, cursive writing on her breast pocket. She loved learning about the particles and atoms that surrounded her, as well as creating the occasional slightly explosive mixture in a test tube. She had squealed as a puff of grey smoke had begun curling out of the test tube, the midday sun reflecting off the gems inlaid in her vivid pink lab glasses.

 

However, those were nothing compare to Izzy's final and favourite lesson of the day.

 

Textiles!

 

Oh, the study of satin silks and fluffy faux. Watching the rise and fall of great designers. Learning how to manipulate even the most stubborn textile, turning it into a beautiful tote or a flowing skirt. Designing outfits celebrities would kill for. Draping beautiful fabrics over the pure white mannequins, swathing them in layer upon layer of brightly patterned materials, sewing elaborate detail on with paper thin needles. Buttons and sequins littered the work surfaces and the place smelt like rich perfumes and broken thread, with a slight metallic tinge coming from the sewing machines.

 

Izzy breathed it all in, immediately her mind relaxed as she slid onto her high, wire stool, the plush red seat moulding under her.

 

She got out her Fashion file. It was stuffed with tons of different fabrics, buttons stuck to the pages, images of designers and their works, her own drawings of close cropped jackets and long billowing dresses. Mini skirts and blouses, beautiful outfits, each with a bright post-it note stuck beside it, displaying a grade and any comments the professor had left. Flicking through she saw what she saw every lesson, a curving A, usually accompanied by "brilliant choice of fabric" or "great pairing" and "beautiful designs, well-chosen accessories, could you do this exercise with another designer for homework?" in slanted writing.

 

Suddenly a hand, with shinning black nails reached over her shoulder and tapped the page. On it was a long simple white dress with long fluted white lace sleeves.

 

"I remember a time when all women wore beautiful dresses like that."

 

The boy sat down on the chair next to her, swinging his black leather, paint-splattered bag onto the desk.

 

If you just saw him out on the street he would have looked very out of place. His jet-black hair was tipped with a violent purple and stuck out in every direction on his head. He had tanned Asian skin and his thin slanted eyes were lined with black, making them look bigger and turning his eyes from a soft green almost to a yellow. He wore a rich purple blazer, covered with a swirling black and silver pattern, which reflected in the sunlight. Underneath he wore a silk black shirt and ties round his neck was a black, silver, and plum neckerchief, very much like what posh Victorian men used to wear only much more elaborate, tucked into the top of his shirt. Sliver rings adorned his fingers which were busy rummaging around in his bag. Strangest of all, he wore tight leather pants with a criss-cross of cord down each side. He had on thick soled, black punk boots with silver buckles and studs framing the sides.

 

His mouth quirked up at the side, his eyebrows arched in a mischievous way.

 

Izzy laughed.

 

"You know I always thought you looked good for two hundred Magnus."

 

"Oh, please Izzy, you flatter me."

 

"You know I do." She tossed her wavy hair over her shoulder, "So how is my favourite Victorian gentleman?"

 

"Single." He said flatly with a small sigh.

 

Izzy gasped, "What?"

 

"It turns out that maybe Jocks are more her type since she looked pretty comfortable with one under the bleachers last night." He gave an indifferent "humph" and flicked open his file.

 

It was at that moment Izzy lost her shit.

 

"Bitch!" she yelled indignantly, turning several heads. She glanced around giving the onlookers an apologetic smile, then lowering her voice and leaning towards Magnus, she whispered, "You know, I know where she lives, and I don't think it would be too hard to find him either."

 

Magnus laughed, "I'll consider it."

 

At that moment, their fashion professor flounced in, all silken scarves and long, dangling jewellery, clutching a clipboard. Madame Bouverie was a very airy person, always talking in a high breathy voice and going "Oh that's lovely!". She particularly loved Magnus, but then again who didn't? She always acted as if she had personally taught Magnus how to dress. She was always going on about him, her star pupil. Of course, Izzy was second favourite, her beautiful designs and fashionable outfits shining. But Magnus' gothic, Victorian chic had its own level of amazing entirely in Madame Bouverie's mind, but again she wasn't entirely wrong.

 

Madame Bouverie checked to make sure everyone was in class, then, throwing her hands in the air, she released them to continue their work.

 

Izzy and Magnus made their way over to their dress forms. Izzy's displayed a long white strapless mermaid-tail dress. Its sweetheart neckline was covered in black lace, slowly tumbling down to the waist of the dress with glittering black sequins imbedded in it. The same black lace was climbing up from the hem of the dress.

 

Magnus on the other hand was working on a lengthy black, layered jacket. Instead of a zipper down the front it had folds of material flowing down the front of the mannequin. There was no collar, it transitioned seamlessly into a large draped hood. The sleeves were delicate and tailored, ending in thin cuffs, slightly too long so they would cover half the hand of the wearer. The back was again layered but had a split down the centre, like coat-tails. He turned the form to better observe the jacket and as the material caught the light it glistened in the sun, revealing it was not in fact black as presumed but made of a black-blue shimmering material like the night sky, with flecks of silver peeking out between the fibres of the material.

 

Izzy gasped when she saw it. "Oh Mags! It's beautiful! So that's what you've been working on all this time. Why didn't you let me see it?"

 

Magnus sighed, "I guess I just don't know who would wear it. Something like this- it needs the right person. I don't know." He ran his hand along the fabric, rubbing it between his fingers. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Izzy. He tuned his head and looked into her wide worried eyes.

 

"Magnus are you, all right?" she asked, her voice steady as always but with a new softness about it.

"No." It felt good to be truthful, Magnus thought, even though it was that very truth that was tearing him apart. "It's Camille. I just- I don't know. I still love her even after what she's done. I just feel like I've let her down. I keep thinking that if I had been better- been the boyfriend she needed, the one she wanted- she wouldn't have run to someone else." He sighed and hung his head, tears stinging at his eyes, threatening to spill down his face.

Izzy was just close enough to make out the tears beginning to pool in his eyes. She grabbed him and hugged him tight, "Magnus, you are perfect, never think any less of yourself. You gave her everything and more. She is an ungrateful bitch and one day you are going to find that one person who loves you heart and soul, who will make you come alive just by being near them, who will love you just as much as you love them. On that day Camille will see you and she will turn green with envy. She will never find someone like that because she cannot love. But you, you love everyone, every day with all of your heart. You are too good for her. She had her shot and she took your heart and ripped it in half with both hands because she hates that she can never love like you can. You are a beautiful, wonderful, amazing person who has every right to happiness and she doesn't deserve you." Magnus laughed softly against her hair and hugged her back. "Thank you, Izzy. Simon defiantly has his work cut out for him."

Izzy pulled away, raising a mocking eyebrow, "What's that meant to mean?"

Magnus smiled at her, "I just hope he can keep up with you and your free heart."

She flashed him a dazzling smile, "Well we can find out. You are going to throw a freedom party."

"Freedom? Party?" Magnus said wearily, "So soon?"

"Yes." There was a firmness to her voice, that showed she meant business. "You are going to throw a party, to celebrate your freedom from Camille. And who knows, you may even meet someone who can sweep you off your  feet."

They both laughed.

\------------------------------------Time Skip-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lesson went by in a blur of tulle, sequins, party planning, colourful fabric and elaborate invitation making. The bell rung for the end of school just as Magnus signed the last of the invitations they had made that lesson. Izzy tapped the stack of invites on the desk into a neat pile and swung her bag onto her shoulder. "Right, I'm off to stick these in people's lockers. See you tomorrow!" She turned to leave, her black hair swinging out behind her. Her hand was just pulling on the door when Magnus called out, "Izzy! Were you not planning on going?" he waved two invitations in the air. Izzy smiled and ran back over to Magnus, snatching them out of his hand, grinning. 

"Why did you need two again?" he asked, frowning.

She grinned a wide Cheshire cat smile, "I'm hoping to convince someone that socialization is not  the bane of his existence"

Magnus looked at her with mock hurt, "Isabelle Lightwood! You wound me. How could you? That was uncalled for."

Izzy laughed as she swung open the door, "You know what I mean!" she called as she disappeared around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up next week, very proud of myself for maintaining an updating schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

"It was about three o'clock of a black winter morning, and my way lay through a part of town where there was literally nothing to see but lamps..."

Alec's head had slipped and hit the desk. Once again, the droning voice of his English teacher had lulled him to sleep. It wasn't his fault, the classroom felt like the inside of a sauna and the neatly stacked pile of textbooks in front of him made a comfortable cushion, the manufactured woody smell of new books clouding his mind.

English was the only class in which he could sleep. It wasn't that Alec was a bad student, you only had to look at his grade sheet to see that wasn't the case; or even that he wasn't interested, it was simply the fact that he had no social life and could do it later. He would catch up on school at any time as he had nothing else to do. His family were his only friends and they were usually busy having friends, it's not that he didn't want friends, he just didn't want to be friends with the people at his school.

An impatient tapping roused Alec from his sleep and he looked up to see the sharp, angled face of his English teacher staring down at him through the thick lenses of the glasses perched on the end of her nose, a look of upmost disgust plain on her face. Her thin mouth was puckered, and her eyes flashed, disapproval was written in thick black letters all over her face.

Alec knew she didn't like him, what with him sleeping in her classes the entire year and yet being forced to give him a perfect grade on every essay he did, and thanks to the work and countless notes that filled his multiple exercise books, she could only give him the best score at the end of the year. This, he knew, caused her to convince herself that he was somehow cheating, despite her recent habit of tailing him and forcing him to write out every essay he did in his own handwriting under her supervision. The fact that, regardless of even her most exhaustive methods, he still passed her class with flying colours, all while being incredibly well rested, made her livid.

She towered over him, her heeled foot tapping incessantly against the polished wooden floor.

"Mr Lightwood," she gave an impertinent sniff and marched to the front of the class, her straight brown hair swaying behind her.

"If you want to pass my class," she said addressing the entire room, her hand clasped around a blue board pen, her voice drawn tight. "I suggest you try to stay awake!" she shot a venomous look at Alec. Spinning round she marched back to the front of the class and began to talk again, her hand flying back and forth across the board.

Sliding back down in his seat Alec inwardly groaned. Glancing at the clock he settled back till the bell run, signalling the long-awaited freedom to go home.

When Izzy got home, Alec was sprawled on the sofa, a book thicker than her thigh, open on his lap. He barely looked up as she flounced into the room, the front door banging shut in the distance. She flung her bag on a supposedly empty chair and immediately received a series of loud howls and hissing, which caused the cat, whose mouth they were emanating from, to be launched back several inches with each hiss. With a sympathetic "aww", Izzy scooped the cat from the chair and cradled it in one arm as she scratched its' ears.

"Sorry baby." she crooned as the cat nuzzled her hand for more attention, clearly enjoying the fuss. Tossing her hair over her shoulder Izzy strode over to the sofa and perched on one of the arms, still cuddling the cat. It jumped out her arms and ran up Alec on its short legs, its tiny tail stuck in the air, purring loudly. Quickly it dove under Alec's book and, resting its front legs on his chest, began eagerly nestling his face. Alec broke into an involuntary half smile and patted the cat's head gently.

"So," Izzy began, swinging her legs absently, "how was school?"

Alec cocked an eyebrow and glanced up at his sister, "What do you want?"

"Alec!" she said, mockingly surprised, "Am I not allowed to ask my dear brother how his day was?"

"Uh-huh?" he said, rolling his eyes, "So you don't want anything?"

The corner of Izzy's mouth twitched up. "Well, I don't want anything for me,"

"No." Alec sat up. The cat fell from his chest and began crying again, but this time he was ignored.

"Alec!" her tone childish, "You haven't even heard what it is!"

"And I don't have to. The answer is no Izzy."

"Ugh!" she cried indignantly, "Please, just this once. One time and then I'll never bother you about it ever again. Ever."

This caught Alec's attention. "Must be some party if you are willing to give up your harassment privileges. Alright I'll bite-for now. What's the catch?"

Victorious, Izzy began fishing around in her bag. After some time, she triumphantly pulled a black and gold card from her bag and practically flung it at her brother. "No catch." she said and flounced off in the direction of the kitchen.

Sighing deeply, Alec reached for the card, the gold lettering catching the light, distorting the name on the front. Flipping it over to the side was the most writing he read "You are invited to attend an evening you'll never forget! A masquerade themed festivity will be held to celebrate the beginning of a new chapter. Come dressed to impress!" It went on to list location, timings and RSVP but even Alec with his severely limited social intellect, knew the majority of party-goers would show up uninvited and without having RSVPed. If he had to find any good part about this whole thing, it was that it was masquerade. He snorted to himself, at these things, with everything that happens, of course you wouldn't want anyone knowing who you are.

He tossed it down onto the coffee table and went through to the kitchen.

Izzy was seated at the island in the centre of the kitchen, a steaming mug of what looked like coffee in her hand. She watched him expectantly as he crossed the room and opened the fridge. He grabbed the carton of orange juice inside and slammed the door shut, grabbing a glass as he went. Alec made his way over to the island, pouring himself a drink. Putting the carton down on the counter top he downed the glass in one and turned to face his sister.

"So...?" she asked carefully, wincing as if preparing herself.

"No." Alec said flatly, putting his glass down next to the juice carton.

"But Alec......!" Izzy straightened, preparing to attempt to convince her brother otherwise.

"No. You can keep your nagging rights. I am not going." Alec moved, swerving around Izzy and made his way out the open plan kitchen, through the connecting living room and towards the stairs. Izzy made to follow him and got as far as midway through the living room and stopped. "But Alec,"

"Still no Izzy." He paused at the bottom of the stairs and turned, "Oh and you are putting away that stuff in the kitchen as punishment for wasting my time." Grinning he jogged up the stairs. Izzy huffed angrily and went back into the kitchen. Snatching up an old coffee mug from the bare coffee table in the living room as she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update there were a couple issues, hoping to get back on a regular updating schedule soon though. I've sorted out the issues in the previous chapter. Any feedback is appreciated, Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Alec's room was easily the tidiest in the house at that moment in time, despite Jace's immaculate organisation. Their parents were out of town, so the three Lightwoods had the run of the house. Obviously with one of those three being Izzy it was often untidy. Alec snorted, if only Jace could keep the rest of the house as clean as he kept his room. Well maybe it wasn't all of their fault. Being a parent-less house, and unnecessarily massive, the Lightwood house had quickly become the hangout hot spot. Both Clary and Simon basically lived there, in fact if it weren't for Jocelyn's strict curfews and Simon's orders to escort her home, Alec was sure they would.

But today, for once, the house was his and Izzy's. Jace was off at the cinema with Clary or something and Simon was cooped up in some musty old garage somewhere doing his D&D campaign, something that bored Izzy infinitely, so she had decided to stay home. The eerie silence washed over Alec, somehow simultaneously sharpening, and muffling his hearing. Crossing his room, he flopped down on the folded covers of his bed, running a hand through his hair as he did. He heard a crinkling sound and reached down to pull the now crushed invitation from his back pocket. The overhead light in his room was off and the space was illuminated only by the sunlight spilling through Alec's open curtains. The slivers of light caught the gold letters on the invitation, making them glow and shine off the card.

Pinching it between his fingers, Alec lay there for what seemed like years, gazing at the gilded charcoal slip of paper, occasionally placing it on his chest and looking at the ceiling only to pick it back up again and continue to stare.

Night had fallen long before Alec moved from his bed. Hours before, just as the sky had faded to a light yellow-purple, Izzy's heavy tired footsteps were hear hauling her up the stairs and into her black and powder pink explosion of a room. The door had slammed behind her and the sound of groaning springs, cushioned by her many pillows and throws, could be heard as she flung herself onto her bed. Now, stars beginning to shine into existence, Alec finally stirred. Silent as a cat he sat up and ran his hand through his already rumpled hair, making what few strands that had been flattened by the weight of his head against his pillow, stand at odd angles. Invitation still in hand, he got up and crossed over to his meticulously clean and ordered desk. He flicked his laptop open and tapped out a steady beat on the edge of the table top as the computer began to start up. Swift, long fingers danced over the keyboard deftly entering his 20-character password, eyes fixed on the glowing screen. Barely had his home screen appeared-a generic blue (anything more was over-the-top and unnecessary in Alec's opinion), then the internet was open, and Google's homepage was on display. Pausing only for a second, he typed a series of words into the search bar, eyes flicking over and dismissing the results as soon as they appeared. Unsatisfied, he tried again and again, until - almost giving up- he entered a final three words.

Alec's eyes lit up. It was perfect.

A couple clicks later, and it was done. He closed Google and signed out.

Taking a deep breath, Alec pushed back from his desk and got up. Falling onto his bed, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. The shadow of a smile played on his lips as sleep pulled him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones a bit shorter, bit of writers block so I'm not sure when the chapters will get back to their usual length, just wanted to get something up. Thanks so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, the next few months of school will be pretty heavy, but I'll try to update every two weeks at the absolute minimum.

**Author's Note:**

> The plot of this will be very slow burn and I'm hoping to update once a week. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
